


yonder

by Justausernameonline



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Post-Timeskip, Post-War, spoilers for Dorothea and Petra's A Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 04:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justausernameonline/pseuds/Justausernameonline
Summary: A moment with Dorothea, Petra, and the tides.





	yonder

The ocean darkens with the night, Dorothea knows, as much as one from Enbarr can. No longer does a tumultuous childhood keep her from crossing the tides, though, as she does now in Brigid.

Sweeping left, right, under, the sun dips gold into the yawning abyss, spilling into the unbroken horizon. 

She reaches Petra in a few strokes farther from the beach and is pulled onto one of the many boulders overlooking the tides. They share smiles as they hug close against the cooling breeze. 

There remains many things to do. 

For now, her mind sings. Happy apart, happiest together. 

//

  



End file.
